


In Charge

by glitchedcat



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedcat/pseuds/glitchedcat
Summary: Kaito convinces his omega to take control this time and ride him for all he was worth.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 96





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote yesterday -v-  
> it's dom|bottom shin and sub|top kaito  
> (lesson: dom/sub dynamics and top/bottom dynamics are 2 different things)

It was all Kaito’s idea, and Shinichi was willing enough to entertain him. Kaito wanted his mate to take control this time, to take over and ride him for all he was worth to completion, until they both couldn’t move anymore. Kaito buys a collar and leash for himself, and presents Shinichi with them in the bedroom, letting his mate put both items on him. 

“Kaito, sit.” his omega commands, sitting on the foot of the bed and holding the leash connected to the collar around his neck. Kaito obeys easily and sinks to his knees, already excited, hard and leaking in his boxers. “Good alpha.” Shinichi purrs, praising him and petting his head, and Kaito nuzzles the hand.

Kaito steps forward as Shinichi pulls on his leash, leading his head right to his crotch where his mate is already hard and wet for him. He nuzzles him there, licking him through the fabric of his underwear, and after looking up at Shinichi for permission, pulls it down with his teeth. Kaito takes his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking, making Shinichi shiver. He lets go of his cock to lap at Shinichi’s slit, licking the cooling slick on his thighs and sucking a harsh kiss on the soft skin.

Licking his lips, Kaito moves back to Shinichi’s pussy to continue pleasing his mate. He laps at the wet warmth, sucking on his clit, which makes Shinichi jolt and keen. Kaito makes sure to voice his enjoyment of eating his mate out, growling and rumbling as he licks Shinichi all up and sticks his tongue inside of him, lapping at his slick.

He goes easily when Shinichi pulls on his leash again, leading him to the bed so Kaito is on his back with Shinichi on top of him. Shinichi takes off his and Kaito’s boxers off, throwing them off the bed, and takes his alpha’s cock on his hand, pumping him a few times before leading him to his cunt and sinking down easily, moaning.

The omega rolls his hips experimentally, purring as Kaito sinks deeper into him, and starts bouncing up and down his cock, riding his mate for all he was worth. He pulls Kaito’s leash towards himself and kisses him, sticking his tongue into his mouth and muffling his groans as his wet, warm pussy slides over his cock. He rides and rides his mate’s cock, bringing ecstasy for both alpha and omega.

Shinichi mewls a particularly loud moan as he comes, cunt gushing slick onto Kaito’s cock as his own comes all over them both, painting them in stripes of white. He continues riding Kaito through his orgasm, and shivers in overstimulation as his mate too comes and his knot pops in, filling Shinichi up with his hot seed.

Kaito lets himself fall onto the bed and pulls Shinichi with him, peppering kisses all over his face and neck and wherever else he can reach. He delivers a bite on his mating mark, getting a filthy moan from his omega and his cunt clenching on his cock, making him rumble in satisfaction.

“Aren’t you pleased with yourself?” Shinichi teases his alpha, biting his mating mark too and receiving a growl from him. “I liked taking control, we should do this more often.” He purrs.

“Yes.” Kaito pumps his fists, happy to have convinced his mate to dom him. He rumbles his contentment in tune to Shinichi’s purring, and they fall asleep still connected to each other.


End file.
